Fatal Frame V : Reborn of The Lost Soul
by Shigiru Hyouten
Summary: six month after the past incident,,,, tommented incident


Warning : Rei pov dan fatal frame bukan milik saya.

.

.

.

~Chapter I : The Prelude

.

.

.

"Saat kau akan mati. Aku juga ikut menghilang. Itulah alasanku kenapa kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, Rei..."

Deg!

Kata-kata itu lagi... Yuu...

"Ada apa, Rei...?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang menjadi asistenku selama ini... Hinasaki Miku... Salah satu korban dari kutukan tato itu, sama sepertiku...

"Ada apa Rei...?" Tanya Miku lagi yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Sejenak aku terdiam, sambil menatap kamera yang sembari berada ditanganku, akupun berkata "Miku, apakah kamu merindukan kakakmu?"

Miku terdiam dan tertunduk. Aku meliriknya melalui sudut mataku menanti jawaban darinya. Oh tidak kelihatannya, aku telah membuka luka lamanya lagi.

Aku beranjak mendekati Miku yang terpaut beberapa meter dariku. Ia masih terdiam... Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena pertanyaan konyolku tadi. Bukan saatnya aku bertanya seperti itu...

"Gomen ne, Miku... Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi." Ucapku merasa bersalah. Aku menepuk sebelah pundaknya bermaksud agar ia memaafkanku setidaknya ia menatap mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rei..." Ujar Miku sedikit getir seakan ia tengah menangis dalam hati. Aku jadi semakin bersalah ketika mendengar nadanya seperti itu... Mungkin alangkah baiknya aku segera mengakhiri sesi pemotretan tempat angker ini dan pergi berlibur bersamanya.

"Miku... Aku paham perasaanmu Miku. Aku juga merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi... Tapi kau tidak sendiri, Miku... Masih ada Kei dan Mio. Kau tidak sendiri..." Ujarku menenangkan dirinya. Ia mulai menatapku dan tersenyum haru.

Kelihatannya aku berhasil... Pikirku dalam hati.

"Miku, ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Ucapku lagi sambil berjalan duluan menuju pintu utama. Saat ini kami tengah berada disebuah rumah tua yang terletak diatas gunung. Rumah yang ceritanya sangat angker... Kami telah mengumpulkan informasi dari penduduk setempat sebelum ini. Bahkan sejarah dibangunnya rumah tersebut telah kami ketahui. Yah meskipun hal ini tidak terlalu penting juga sih...

"Tapi Rei, bukannya kamu belum memfoto satu pun? Aku masih kuat kok..." Ucap Miku yang berjalan disampingku.

Aku berjalan dalam diam. Kata-kata Miku ada benarnya juga. Aku belum memgambil foto satupun. Tapi aku harus membawa Miku pulang dulu. Itu yang penting.

"Sudah kok... Daritadi aku sudah mengambilnya," Jawabku sekenanya sambil mengarahkan kamera kedepan seolah-olah aku telah melakukannya. Ia menatapku dengan curiga. Aku merasakannya... Lalu aku buru-buru mengatakan "Hari sudah mulai malam, Miku... Tidak baik berada ditempat ini sepanjang hari,"

Ia masih diam. Mungkin masih memikirkan perkataanku yang ada benarnya juga.

Sesaat setelah kami keluar, sinar mentari yang bernyala kemerahan segera menghampiri kami. Aku sedikit bernafas lega karena telah berada diluar rumah tersebut. Jujur, saat berada didalam tadi, nafasku seperti sesak. Entah kenapa aku tidak tahu, yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan rumah tersebut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Miku. Tapi aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi sekarang.

Setelah menikmati indahnya matahari senja dan pemandangan alam ini sebentar, kami mulai menuruni bukit yang tentunya mengikuti jalan setapak. Suasana sudah cukup sunyi dan binatang-binatang malam mulai keluar. Tempat kami akan lalui pun mulai gelap dan hanya sedikit yang terlihat. Untunglah aku membawa senter kecil tadinya. Jadi kami tidak perlu khawatir kalau harus meraba-raba dalam kegelapan.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku. Sekali-kali aku melirik kearah wajahnya yang kelabu itu. Aku baru menyadarinya. Ia ketakutan... Dan tatapan matanya lurus kedepan. Aku segera melihat kedepan. Dan benar saja, ada sesuatu yang melintas dihadapan kami. Aku buru-buru mengambil senter dari tasku dan tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. Informasi yang ada hubungannya dengan tempat ini.

"Konon, jangan sampai ada ditempat ini lebih dari jam 18.30" kata salah seorang penduduk yang kutanya tadi. Aku yang tidak menahu langsung menanyakan apa maksudnya itu. Namun, penduduk tersebut terdiam dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku segera melihat jam yang berada ditangan kiriku. Mataku membulat seketika begitu melihat waktu yang tertera pada jam tersebut,

Oh tidak, sudah lebih 15menit... Kataku dalam hati. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak dan begitu memikirkan tentang penampakan tadi, hatiku semakin gelisah.

Miku lebih parah, ia terpaku ditempat. Seolah-olah penampakan tadi telah melumpuhkan semua syaraf-syarafnya. Aku segera menarik lengannya agar ia mengikutiku dari belakang. Ia agak bersikeras tuk diam ditempat. Aku tidak memahami raut wajahnya sekarang. Antar takut, gelisah dan lainnya.

"Ayo kita pulang secepatnya Miku, hari sudah malam!" Ucapku agak keras sambil menoleh kearahnya. Ia mulai menurutiku dan dari kejauhan tempat dimana rumah itu tertuju, aku melihat sebuah cahaya temaram yang menyala ungu dalam kegelapan.

Cahaya arwah tersebut mulai beranjak cepat menuju kearah kami. Dan semakin lama ia semakin menyerupai seorang wanita. Aku bisa mengenali dari tubuhnya yang langsing dan rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"I...ni... ti..tidak mung...kin..." Bisik Miku disampingku.

Aku segera meliriknya begitu ia bergumam seperti itu. Ia menatap lurus kearah arwah yang terus mendekati kami dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya. Raut wajah Miku sekarang ini benar-benar diselimuti oleh ketakutan sama sepertiku. Meski bukan sekali aku melihat hal seperti ini. Namun tetap saja itu membuatku takut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berpaling kearah yang berlawanan dan berlari menjauhinya. Miku tersentak kaget dan merintih kesakitan ketika aku menariknya dengan paksa. Untunglah ia tidak terjatuh ketika aku menariknya. Aku juga berlari tidak terlalu cepat agar ia dapat menyamai langkahku. Apalagi jalannya sudah menurun kebawah. Akan sangat bahaya kalau sampai terjatuh...

Hal yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlari. Pasalnya, aku maupun Miku tidak membawa kamera tersebut. Kamera Obscura... Kamera yang dapat menyegel hantu didalamnya. Aku meninggalkannya dirumah karena kupikir semua telah berakhir. Sedangkan Miku, ia tidak mau bersentuhan lagi dengan kamera tersebut. Namun kami salah besar...

Apa yang terjadi dihadapan kami ini telah membuktikan semuanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan roh jahat belum sepenuhnya berakhir dari hidupku...

Sesekali aku melirik kebelakang. Miku masih ada bersamaku dan ia mulai kelihatan lelah, begitu pula denganku.

Berlari menuruni bukit memang melelahkan. Disamping harus cepat, kami juga harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Meski mengikuti jalan setapak sekalipun, kemungkinan jatuh tetaplah besar. Apalagi suhu disini terasa dingin... dan juga basah. Seakan tempat ini baru saja dilanda hujan. Apa tadi memang hujan?

"Re... Rei aku lelah," Sambil berkata begitu, Miku berusaha melepas tangannya dariku.

Aku sedikit tersentak kaget dan segera menghentikan langkahku.

'Ia memang benar-benar capek.'

Sambil menatap Miku yang kelelahan, aku juga mulai mengatur nafasku kembali dan beranjak kesampingnya.

"Miku, aku tahu kalau kamu capek tapi kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini... Secepatnya"

"Untuk apa? Bukannya ia sudah tidak mengikuti kita lagi?"

"Kau tahu sendirikan konsepnya? Mereka bisa muncul dimana saja... Jadi ada baiknya kita terus bergerak." Ujarku sambil berjalan mendahului Miku. Aku menoleh kearahnya untuk memastikan apakah ia mengikutiku atau tidak.

Dan...

Ia menghilang... Miku menghilang... Oh tidak kemana dia...

"MIKU..."

Sambil melihat sekeliling, kuterus meneriakkan nama itu dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Berharap ia mendengar atau setidaknya ia memberitahu dimana ia berada.

Namun, seberapa kerasnya kuteriakkan nama itu, tetap saja sahutan dari Miku tidak pernah kudengar. Eksitensinya seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi... Padahal, lima menit yang lalu ia berada tepat dibelakangku. Hanya suaraku lah yang membahana dihutan ini. Tidak ada Miku... Sedikitpun ia tidak ada...

Rasa bersalahku pada Mafuyu dan Yuu semakin menjadi-jadi... Gagal menjalankan apa yang dititipkan oleh Yuu kepadaku. Rasanya, lebih baik aku saja yang menghilang... Kenapa harus aku yang selalu menjadi korbannya?

KENAPA?

Rintikan hujan mulai jatuh membasahi tubuhku. Perlahan hujan tersebut mulai menjadi deras dan deras... Seolah-olah ia ikut menangis bersamaku. Ya... Saat ini aku tengah menangis... Menangisi orang-orang yang pergi dariku... Membuka luka lama yang telah tertutup sejak kematian Yuu dulu...

Namun, aku sadar, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, aku harus segera menemukannya...

Mungkin, Miku berada dirumah itu... Apapun yang terjadi aku harus segera menemukannya, pasti!

Chapter I : Prelude -The End-


End file.
